


Blue is the Colour

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s another man now, has lived a thousand different lives since then... </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue is the Colour

**Author's Note:**

> For Castleland's 20in20 prompt #4: Eyes. It just so happens that I've always had an obsession with Martha's...

Fulfilling every cliche in the book, their eyes met across a crowded ballroom. It was love (or lust?) at first sight. He lost the target and put the entire mission at risk. All for a pair of stunningly clear blue eyes.

The single night they shared earned him an official reprimand.

He’s another man now, has lived a thousand different lives since then. He has success, and the power to control the fate of entire countries. He’s stronger, experienced, no longer susceptible to the charms of a beautiful woman.

(But those eyes, so bright and clear, still haunt his dreams.)


End file.
